Insight
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Ooh, interesting sounding title ne? (Please note the sarcasm). Ryou and Bakura have an insightful conversation about light and dark. I think it's better than it sounds, but I'm not one to judge.


Comments have been taken out.  
  
- - -  
  
Title: Insight (I couldn't think of anything better. Suggestions will be worshipped like gods!)  
  
Pairing: None. Although if you really wanted it, it could be a pairing between Seto and the Easter Bunny. *grins*  
  
- - -  
  
Insight  
  
- - -  
  
"Why am I your light?"  
  
Yami Bakura blinked at the question. He turned to stare at the boy lying upon the cream coloured floor, bored and exhausted from the heat. He himself had been content with the silence between the two as he rested against the soft couch. And for the silence to be broken by a question like that? The ancient tomb robber was slightly curious.  
  
"What do you mean?" His naturally gruff, dark sounding voice muttered in a low tone. It was well known that the two halves rarely - if ever - got along. They never agreed on anything and their personalities clashed like dreams and nightmares. Of course, just because they argued, didn't mean they fought. The spirit knew some of the rumours, but none of them were true. He never and would never treat his light like a slave - he may have been demanding and possessive but he'd never be that controlling. And Yami Bakura knew that if he were to ever hit the younger mortal, the 'weak and defenseless' boy would slap him right back - just as hard if not harder.  
  
"I mean, why, out of so many people, am I your light." Ryou shrugged, "And why am I the light in the first place? Why aren't you the hikari?" He questioned and Yami Bakura chuckled at the thought.  
  
"I'm not sure I could pull off - or stomach for that matter - being the light." Bakura pointed out, "And I suppose you were just the luckiest one to be my reincarnation." He teased.  
  
"Lucky. . .right. But who defined the differences between 'yami' and 'hikari'?" Ryou continued, "Why are you defined as the darkness and myself as the light?"  
  
Yami Bakura had to pause and think about that. "Because my life is surrounded by darkness and by comparison, yours is surrounded by light." He explained, "My soul is surrounded by darkness while I live and dwell in that darkness. Your soul is of pure white light and you dwell within the safety of that light."  
  
Ryou was silent for a moment. "But my life and my soul haven't always been surrounded by light." He pointed out and turned his face away from the spirit. "Amane's dead and so is my mom, I was effected by their passings and that should have reflected on my soul. My father's never home and we can't really say I have people dying to get to know me." He sighed softly. "And that should reflect on my life."  
  
"It does." Yami Bakura promised. "While you were mourning the deaths of your family the light within your soul turned a little darker, and while you miss your father and spend time by yourself, the light changes to gray." He explained, having watched Ryou's soul throughout his time with the boy. "But it has never turned black, always gray. That means that the light has always been there, it just wasn't always at its brightest."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense." Ryou murmured to himself before lapsing in a long moment of silence. "What does my light mean to you, anyway?" He asked softly.  
  
Yami Bakura was silent as he mulled over the question. "It means safety, security, comfort, welcoming and innocence. All the things I will never be, but things I need to protect." He said after a moment. "What does my dark mean to you?"  
  
Ryou was quiet for a long time. A much longer time then Yami Bakura had taken. Finally, the hikari smiled, "It means protection, safety, security, comfort, warmth, strength, love, contentment and most importantly it means you're a part of me."  
  
Yami Bakura blinked at the words then he snickered. "You're too sentimental, Hikari."  
  
"Why thank you, Yami." There was a pause, "I'm glad I'm your light, Bakura."  
  
"I am too Ryou. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
Comments have been taken out. 


End file.
